Prize
by LunarCallisto
Summary: After every grueling fight, he always waited for her to come to him; nothing was more rewarding. [Underground Fighting/ Modern AU] [One-Shot]


**Prize**

* * *

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, coursed through his whole body like liquid fire. Ignited every one of his senses. His racing heart supplied him more fuel; kept him focused; kept on his bouncing feet. The blood gushing from his broken nose was nothing to him; nor the blurred vision of his swelled purplish left eye. Nothing was going to stop him from winning. _If you don't fight back, you can never win_ ; it was a motto he's lived by for most of his difficult life. Eren Jäger was going to come out victorious in this match, even if it killed him. His body burned and perspired, aches happening in the joints of his fingers as he clenched them into fists so tightly, he felt a knuckle might pop. He could taste the copper in his mouth, but he swallowed it down. As long as he made it out of this as the champion. As long as he could make her proud.

 _ **Faster, I have to be Faster!**_

He dodged a swing to his cranium, ducking low and then rising like quicksilver, fist flying for a uppercut; he caught the stubbled jaw of his opponent. The man's head snapped back from the blow and he staggered, blood spurted from his mouth as he forcibly bit his tongue. The man steeled himself upright, spitting blood on the ground before smirking snidely with reddened teeth.

Eren knew this fight wouldn't be over until one of them is unconscious or has tapped out in defeat. But he shunned the idea or even the thought of giving up. It was for the weak. He was not weak. And _she_ certainly would not tolerate a quitter. Eren side stepped quickly on jittery legs as his opponent struck with a forward kick; twisting his body and swinging his own leg into a round house, his hit landed on the neck of the man who crumpled down like a rag doll.

Eren surged forward immediately straddling the man, swinging blows left and right; breaking through the man's weak defense. Pain seared up his arm as Eren felt his pinky finger break beneath the bandages. He sucked in air as he pummeled the man solely with his uninjured fist. The man underneath him still held up his arms on guard, but not much was being protected. His face was messier than Eren's to say the least, split lip, thick bruises under his eyes and blood splatter on his chin and jaw.

There was no fake referee for this fight, as there usually would be for some. Someone is always there to stop them when things got to chaotic, too gory. There was no one this time, because this fight was a test of power. Of dominance. And because the owner called the shots; The bloodier it was, the more people will bring in the bets. The crowd of spectators that have formed around the two fighters are merely the audience that are paying to see the bloodshed. Their bloodshed. However, if one of them admitted defeat, then the other won by default. It was Eren's first time fighting without a referee; but he wished it wouldn't have to be his first time sending someone to a real emergency room.

 ** _If he'd just fucking forfeit already!_**

Each hit Eren landed got increasingly sluggish. The man underneath him breathed through a blood clogged nose, one arm braced against Eren, ready to shove him off; the other acting as a guard. Eren wouldn't let him have the benefit of the doubt. A plan formed in his head, the minute he stopped throwing punches and was forcibly pushed off by the man. He landed on his side, and got to his feet quickly as not to let his opponent have the advantage.

They're both thrown off their equilibrium so much so that they sway across from each other. The room is sideways, dizzying. Eren refocused on the man, who's thrown his arms up again and is circling him. They go around each other like predators; both waiting for the other to move.

 ** _Hit me, c'mon!_**

The man seemed to read his mind as he swung a right jab, then left all to quickly. Eren blocked it barely; he's taken enough punches for being too reckless today. His left eye ached in response. As the man seemed distracted on taking him down, Eren pivoted his leg, hips thrusting forward, turning as he put maximum force onto kicking the man's shins. He lifted his own leg in attempt to block it but Eren's kick catches on his thigh. The man's face scrunched in pain.

There's no time to lose, Eren was all legs this time. Nerves aflame as he pivoted and kicked the man on the other side of his thigh; then surged forward before his opponent can recover. Swiftly knee striking him right on the abdomen. That Knocked the air out the man's lungs, and his eyes bulged as he doubled over, coughing up bloody phlegm. Eren whirled around, shoving him down onto the dirty mat and hooking his left arm around the man's right in a hammer lock hold. He braced his other hand against the man's shoulder and bent the other arm so harshly that the pressure made his opponent howl in pain.

Eren mentally thanked his cop of a sister Mikasa for teaching him this move. There was no escape for his opponent now, unless he pulled a miracle. The man struggled beneath him, squirming and writhing against his hold which made Eren just apply more pressure. There were whoops being heard in the the boisterous crowd, and one onlooker shouted to break his arm and be done with it.

His opponent stilled underneath him, mangled face red and twisted in pain, and Eren glared at the back of his head willing him to do it. Then as his opponent raised his free hand, Eren kept the pressure on his hooked arm, only when he heard three heavy thumps on the matted ground beneath them; did he immediately release him. The crowd erupted into cheers, and Eren slumped to the floor along side his opponent who now rested his head against the mat. Whether he was passed out or not, Eren did not know. But it was over, he won.

Hands hefted him up by his shoulders, and he heard his name and his stage name being chanted in unison from the crowd around him. He was nauseous, but he couldn't stop the slow grin from spreading on his face as the med people took him away. There was no stretcher bed, as he was not being taken to a real hospital; so the audience feel and touch him. Patting his arms, and back in a show of appreciation. He heard a woman scream asshole on his way out but he's too tired to crane his neck and see who it was. Probably the man's wife or something. One small guy pushed past everyone and got right into his path, he had a buzz cut and wide smile on his face, bouncing up and down. Eren could see the excitement excrete off from his friend.

"Connie. "He croaked, right eye focusing on the bald kid.

Connie acknowledged him with an even wider smile, "Bro! Bro that was awesome! Man, bro that– _shit–_ that was the best fight I've ever _seen!_ "Connie clapped his hands for emphasis.

Eren could only grimace as it hurt to smile much, "I'm glad. You came... "He managed. There were very few people in his life that knew of his, underground career, Connie Springer happen to be one of them.

The med people holding him up seemed to be getting bothered by his little friend, they had a job to do after all. Regardless if they were not real medics, they still got paid like one, well, somewhat. Other meds approached them from behind, parting the crowd. Eren's passed out bleeding opponent leaning heavily onto them.

Connie whistled at the sight. "Man, you fucked him up, "He clicks his tongue, "Nobody challenges Rogue and comes out unscathed. "

If Eren could roll his eyes he would, "He's not dead, Connie. "

"Nope, but he did get knocked the fuck out, "Connie shakes his head, "That knee kick man, that's killer."

"I– "

"Excuse me, we have to tend to his injuries, so if you could kindly step out the way." One of Eren's medics interrupt him, with mild passive aggressiveness. They eye Connie distastefully and he got the message clearly.

"Alright Bro, I'll see you later," Connie threw him the peace sign, before disappearing into the crowd. The med woman to his right muttered something under her breath, but he didn't quite catch it. They made their way out of the double steel doors. Audience still in a muffled uproar behind him.

Being cheered for was an amazing feeling, winning was an even greater accomplishment. But what Eren wanted to feel right now, was her satisfaction.

* * *

The disinfectant stung, he winced once or twice as it was dabbed repeatedly on a cotton swab around his brow. The raven haired woman worked carefully around his swollen eye. Another medic, Thomas was his name, had Eren's open hand on his palm, inspecting the broken pinky. He placed it between his fore finger and thumb, testing its movement. Eren hissed through gritted teeth.

Thomas looked apologetically at him, "I think your bandages weren't wrapped correctly. "He explained, nodding over to the bloody mass of cotton on the crate next to them. Eren said nothing as the woman tilted his head up, now examining his slightly crooked nose. Blood running down in crimson rivulets from his right nostril. She dabbed at it with a clean cotton swab; the man worked on putting a mini splint on his finger. Eren gazed behind the medics, across from them, laid his opponent. Who was also being tended too. The medics kept him upright as he was barely conscious to hold himself up. He stared unblinkingly at Eren, almost like he was looking through him. He opened his mouth and for moment Eren thought he was going to be cussed out for the second time, which was perfectly fair in his situation.

"Good fight, mate... "The man rasped in a heavy accent, and shook a dried bloodied fist in a messy salute to him, before the medics ordered him to lay down on the crates. Eren couldn't reply as the woman, apparently her name was Mina, was now working on placing a small bandage across the bridge of his nose. But he nodded at him in acknowledgment. The curtain that hung between them was drawn by one of his medics and acted as a boarder. "That's one I'll remember for decades, "The man laughed hoarsely. Mina patted Eren's arm to inform him she was finished. She warned him to not remove his bandages until it had fully healed.

The grating sound of a metal door being pushed open rang in his ears, and he turned, just when the medic finished wrapping his make shift splint, too see her standing there. She was flushed, like she had just run a marathon, someone had probably called to inform her of his victory. Her platinum blonde hair stuck out at odd ends. His heart swelled with elation just by her presence alone.

"Are you done with him?" Annie strode over to them, the medics greet her with the utmost politeness. She was, after all, the owner of the whole complex. Her father had been notorious for his brutal street held fights back in the 80's. He made a business out of it when it came to betting, but her father grew old and sickly as the years pass by; left her with almost all of his winnings as well an empty warehouse where he once became a street champion.

Though it was illegal, Annie Leonhardt had no qualms with not putting a stop to something her father built a career out of that kept her fed and clothed as a child. She continued his legacy, expanded the property to other places, made a few shady deals, hired more people to work under her name. It was a bigger and better business, a covet nonprofit organization. And she knew her father would be proud, angry at first that she would risk being put away for life for holding illicit underground fights beneath the watchful eyes of authorities. But he'd be proud nonetheless.

"We're about finished here, miss." The medic, Thomas that fixed Eren's pinky spoke up, Annie ordered their leave, and they obeyed without a word.

The medics that tended to Eren make their leave as Annie walked up to him. Eren wanted too envelope her into his arms, but he was so tired and his body ached. So he instead buried his face into the crooked of her neck, drawing her closer with feeble arms so she stood between his legs, breathing in her citrus scent. He didn't care that others were still in the small room with them. They couldn't see through the thick curtain anyway. Annie wrapped a thin strong arm around his shoulders, another hand combing through his sweat matted hair. He hummed weakly in response.

"Reiner rang me up, I was in the shower so I couldn't pick up," She stroked his cheek gently, Eren leaned into her touch.

"I won." He murmured against her shoulder, she chuckled, lightly pulling at the wet strands of his hair.

"I know, people all but screamed it at me the minute I walked in." Eren nuzzled against her neck, "You happy that I won?" He asked.

Annie spared a glance to the ivory curtains and the shadows that lay behind them, "I'm pretty surprised to see you with only minor injuries actually, that fighter is no joke." Eren makes to pull away from her but she grasped his bare shoulders holding him in place. Pinching his face between her hand, and mushing his cheeks together. His bruised face resembling a kicked puppy's.

Annie pressed a kiss to his puckered lips, warmth radiating from her, and Eren wanted to feel more of it. Just as he was about to yank her closer, she pulled back, dropping her hand to his knee. Placing her forehead on his.

"I mean surprised as in a good way," She whispered, "You stood your ground against one of the best fighters I could find, I'm so proud of you." As she said that her hand slid up his thigh just a fraction.

Eren gave her a half smile, swollen eye crinkling. He knew she'd be happy. Annie lived for victory. She was a fighter herself, and she never loses. Not in matches, not in life. And certainly not in love. Eren lived for these moments that come whenever he came out a winner; the moments of her and him.

His working teal eye linked with her robin blue ones and he cupped her face with his uninjured hand, wanting to feel the press of her lips against his own. She gasped against his mouth, and he lets his tongue slide between her parted lips. His veins boil, hot and coiling with every caress of their tongues. Different than an adrenaline rush from fighting, pure desire.

Her nose bumped his and he winced slightly, she pulled back sheepishly mumbling a small apology, then pressed a kiss to it.

Eren leaned back on his elbows, the makeshift bed, that was really just two crates with a blanket thrown over it, creaked with the added weight. He beckoned her to him with his finger, his seeing eye half lidded and blown with want.

She crawled over him, leaning down to presse butterfly kisses up his clavicle moving to his jaw, then to his cheek. Eren turned and captured her lips with his. One hand tangled in her blonde tresses, to press her closer, while his splint one rested on her hip.

They're both very aware of the movement behind the curtain as one of the medics spoke up to their patient, Eren heard the thick accent of the man as he replied. They were about finished and were getting ready to leave, But his mind was hazy, and he needed this right now.

"Annie," he breathed her name quietly against her lips, nuzzled her jaw like a puppy would. She pressed her clothed chest against his bare one, slanting her warm mouth on his for another heated kiss. He secretly wished that they were in his bedroom instead; he'd get to feel the softness of her skin on his, get to her breathy moans and girlish whimpers as he lavished her with his tongue.

She pulled away from him than all to quickly, severing their intimate contact. Smoothed out her long sweater as the two medics drew open the curtain that bordered the room. Eren sat up immediately, Annie spoke to the two med people, they list the extent of the other man's injuries. His opponent, now patched up with an arm sling around his shoulder, winked at him as he stood up from the crates.

Eren pointed faintly to his injured arm, "Sorry bout' that."

The man shrugged in response. "S'right mate, I apologize for yer' black eye!" He chuckled deeply, gesturing to Eren's swelled eye.

The medic's bid their goodbyes and Annie dismissed them after going over the costs of medicines and pain killers to be man, who actually turned out to be a pretty decent fellow, patted Eren's shoulder with his good hand in a friendly fashion,

"I look forward to fighting you again, mate," He shook his head in disbelief, "I never fought someone with such ferocity, yer' a bloody good opponent." He ended his sentence with a slap to Eren's arm, Eren rubbed at the reddened skin as the man turned to Annie, waiting by the door.

"And whenever you want bring'n more customers, ya' give me a call, Miss Leonhardt." He stressed the L in her name.

"You're rather expensive." Annie rolled her eyes, opening the door for the man, He grinned at her as he exited. "I took a pummeling from yer' boy there, if I'm fighting him again I'm gon' need lot more compensation!"

Annie chided him with a click of her tongue, shook her head disapprovingly as he left, brash throaty laughs echoing down the hall.

Then it was just the two of them, Eren felt his heart speed up in anticipation. Annie locked the door after a pause, then pressed her back against it. Eren met her smoldering gaze, obscured by her platinum fringes. He raised an eyebrow, admiring silently as she reached for her sweater's zipper, pulling it down gradually. She shook the garment off, and it fell to the cemented floor in a heap.

He opened his mouth to remind her of how filthy these floors were, but his breath hitched as she swiftly removed her tank top as well. It pooled to the floor alongside her sweater, and she stood there clad in a black bra and yoga pants. Stunning, he thought, beautiful. No matter what she wore.

"Um..Annie," He rumbled, She sauntered over to him, plucking her hair band off and shaking wild blonde strands free. It curtained over her face as she lightly pushed him back against the crates.

"Annie," He rasped, smoothing out her cropped hair, "We should really do this, elsewhere..."

He trailed off as she straddled onto his lap, settling on his thighs. Her small callous hands run down his hard abdomen to his waistband, teasing the hem, then back up to his chest. Eren exhaled, His loose jeans doing very little to hide his growing excitement. And all she was doing was touching him.

Eren swallowed thickly, running his injured hand down her waist, lightly grazing her pale skin. He could feel the goose bumps on her flesh; her silvery locks of hair tickled his cheek as she leaned down and claimed his lips again.

He nibbled on her plush bottom lip, moving to the junction of her neck and shoulder and leaving little love bites there. She keened against him, and despite the protesting pain in his arms and injured hand, he managed to flip them over so he was on top.

Annie sighed sweetly as he took over; luxuriating against his soft touches and opened mouth kisses on every expanse of her skin. She arched her back slightly, biting down her lip to stifle a moan as he started to gently rock his hips against her. Eren sucked on a pulse point on her neck, admiring the little bruises he left after. The only bruises he would ever want to see on her.

Too soon are they both fumbling to discard his jeans and her gym pants; they lay in a discarded bundle on the ground. A gasp erupted from Eren the moment he got to feel more of her hot flushed skin. She climbed onto his lap, throwing her arms around his neck and grinding down on him, biting her quivering bottom lip. He choked for a moment, groaned against her shoulder blade and held her hips down for more pressure.

"Annie, _I–ah,_ "She rocked against his hardness; and even with their underwear still on, the sensation was too overwhelming. He could feel how damp she really was and it was making him impatient. He dropped his head against her shoulder; wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her possessively against him. Closer than they already were. Annie writhed deliciously in his lap causing a groan to spill from his lips. She could feel him twitch beneath her, and she whined, "Eren, let me, let me... "

He planted a kiss to her shoulder, secretly enjoying her little display of fragility, he knew if she truly wanted to, she could throw him on his back and take what she wanted. And hell, he would love it all the same.

"If I lost. "He murmured into a shaky groan as she rotated her hips slowly on him.

"If you lost? "Annie inquired breathily, tightening her hands in his messy hair, and seeking his mouth.

He obliged her, moaning as she darted her tongue into his mouth. They come apart messily, lips wet, puffy and pink.

"If I lost once, would you still want to be with me? "He questioned, breathless. He stared at her with adoration, unveiled lust and curiosity.

Annie smiled, it was a tender smile that's only reserved for him. One that he had seen many times now in their spared moments alone together. She brushed aside his sweaty bangs and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead, almost too romantic, even for her. It threw him off guard, almost.

"You can lose a thousand times, and I'd still come to you, "She said in a soft tone that's so unnatural for her. "Idiot. "She added, because of course, it's still Annie.

But hearing that made his heart leap up his throat, and the heat below rise. He had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her. Never fully engaged in hand to hand combat until he met her. Never cared much for winning either. She trained him, honed him till he was all sharp edges and deadly techniques. He was her star pupil. And she was his teacher; as well as his boss. And even if Annie would probably never commit to a true relationship, he was well aware now of how much she's already _his._

He showed his thanks by sliding his fingers down into the waistband of her shorts; reveling in how she whimpered when he made contact with her wetness.

"Love you, "He whispered against her heated skin; delved two fingers into her tight warmth, his other splint hand tracing up her spine. She shivered with a breathy whine, then leaned forward sinking her teeth into his shoulder.

Eren smiled.

 ** _That's my girl._**


End file.
